the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
S
Sacrifice Of Isaac = See Sacrifice Of Isaac. Sacrificial Love = See Sacrificial Love. Saint Of Rage = See Saint Of Rage. Savior = See Savior. Secrets of the Order Lore = Because Creator or Infinity Adepts are not limited to one Aspect, they can join any Order they wish too (with enough work and study). Because of this, these Adepts by far have access to the Secrets of the Order, both their own and others. Seeker Of Truth = See Seeker Of Truth. Sense Of Wonder = See Sense Of Wonder. Servant of God = Other Adepts have many different Titles per their individual Order, and while Nazoreans may take up some of these Title for themselves, as a whole the Order recognizes only one true Title. Every Nazorean aspires to simply be a Servant of God. But don't let the meek name fool you - an accomplished Servant of God will have mastered several Holy Names, and so will be quite formidable. Shaktism = A Monotheistic sect, for more info see Shaktism (external link). Shang-Di = This is the Name under which native Orientals knew God and is common to Japan. Using this Name will give a Theist the kinds of powers used by members of the Shangdi Order. Another version of this Name is Xuan Tian which is common to mainland China. See Shang Di. Shofet Tsaddiq = Known as the 'Doubled-Edged Name,' this Name of God when Invoked destroys all evil. Literally, it obliterates the metaphysical evil within someone. Adepts use this Name to cause an evil Mage or other such opponent to be consumed by their own supernatural power. The only problem is that the Adept and any allies with them will also be damaged in relation to how much sin they have committed. Hence the name 'Double-Edged.' This Name is not easily Invoked and should require a goodly chunk of Kenosis to do so. Shroud Of Turin = Both a powerful Relic as well as a symbol for the mysterious death of Christ. For more info, see Shroud Of Turin. Sikhism = One of the younger of the major world religions, for more info see Sikhim (external link). Singularity = God is the source of all singularities. As the decider of how things should be, God ordains the structure and rules behind reality. If a singularity does exist, it does so because He wills it. Sky God = This primitive and ancient conception of God may have been among the first Holy Names ever used by Homo Sapiens. For more info see The Sky God. Sophia = See Sophia. Solus Deus = See Solus Deus. Son Of The Creator = See Son Of The Creator. Song Of Creation = See Song Of Creation. Sound Of Silence = See Sound Of Silence. Source, The Source = God is the Source of all Things. According to this Name, God is the alpha-cause, the primary source for all that exists and has happened and will happen. Very popular with the Creators. Source Of All Power = See Source Of All Power. Spirit Of The Group = See Spirit Of The Group. Spirit Of The West = See Spirit Of The West. Spiritual Liege = This Name was developed by Knights who saw Jesus Christ as both their religious and military leader. Stigmata = The development of unique wounds which imitate those suffered by Christ during His passion on earth. For more info see The Stigmata. Stories Of God = Online stories of people's encounters with The Divine. See Stories Of God. Strength Of Faith = See Strength Of Faith. Suffering Servant = See Suffering Servant. Summa Theologica = The Great Work of St. Thomas Aquinas, the Summa Theologica attempted to blend medieval Catholic theology with naturalism and spawned generations of theological debate and mystery. For more info see Summa Theologica. Sun = A popular symbol for God, see Sun. Swedenborgianism = Religious movement in Northern Europe, for more info see Swedenborgianism.